Perasaan yang sebenarnya
by Hikkikomori
Summary: Melihat Sasuke yang pergi jauh memang terasa menyakitkan, tapi mendapati kamu yang begitu dekat tapi tidak pernah bisa kusentuh jauh lebih menyakitkan.


**Perasaan yang sebenarnya.**

.

.

.

Terbaring di rumah sakit dengan perban yang melilit seluruh tubuhmu, aku melihat sosokmu yang tidak berani menatapku.

Misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha gagal.

Sasuke pergi dari desa dan aku sangat kecewa padamu, jadi aku pergi tanpa meninggalkan satu kalimat pun.

Saat itu aku sangat membencimu, padahal kamu sudah janji untuk membawanya pulang, tapi ternyata itu hanya omong kosong. Naruto, aku sangat benci padamu.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku maupun kamu sudah semakin besar.

Aku masih tetap menyukai Sasuke, dan Sasuke masih belum kembali ke Konoha, sementara kamu, entah mengapa berubah begitu banyak.

Meskipun sudah 3 tahun setelah kejadian itu, aku belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti dirimu, jadi aku tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk mengajakmu bicara lagi, karena aku, masih membencimu.

.

.

.

Aku semakin benci padamu, perasaan benci itu menjadi lebih besar dari saat terakhir.

Sementara kamu terus bersikap canggung padaku, wanita Hyuga itu malah mendapatkan senyumanmu, juga semua orang. Kenapa kau memperlakukanku berbeda?

Padahal selama ini kamu selalu menundukkan kepalamu saat berpapasan denganku.

Padahal selama ini kamu selalu menghindariku.

Padahal selama ini kamu tidak pernah mencoba bicara padaku.

Tapi, kenapa pada orang lain kamu bisa begitu lepas?

.

.

.

Saat penyerangan Pain. Aku melihat sosokmu begitu gagah.

Satu persatu musuh kamu kalahkan, dan kamu melakukannya sendirian.

Kamu yang dulu seorang pecundang berubah manjadi sosok pahlawan yang disanjung. Semua orang mengakuimu, tepat seperti yang selalu kamu inginkan.

Tapi, saat mata kita tidak sengaja bertemu, senyum diwajahmu seketika lenyap dan digantikan ekspresi murung yang sama dengan 3 tahun lalu.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku berfikir "apa kamu membenciku?"

.

.

.

Sai mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga.

Waktu itu aku sedang berada di tenda perawatan Tsunade-sensei, tiba tiba Sai masuk dan meminta waktu untuk bicara padaku.

Pria itu terus bicara sepanjang waktu, aku tidak memperhatikan seluruhnya tapi ada beberapa kalimat yang membuatku begitu terguncang,

" —Tapi, soal Naruto yang menyukaimu, aku juga tahu!"

Sai berkata dengan nada dan ekspresi marah yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Permohonanku waktu itu, ternyata telah membebanimu sampai sejauh ini.

Ternyata akulah yang merusakmu hingga seperti ini.

Kamu bukannya membenciku, tapi itu semua adalah bentuk tanggung jawab dari janji yang seenaknya kubuat waktu itu.

Kamu memikul beban itu sendirian, sementara aku terus menyalahkanmu. Bergantung padamu tanpa pernah berfikir jika caraku memegangimu adalah dengan menancapkan kuku kuku ku pada dagingmu, tapi meskipun luka luka yang kubuat terus meneteskan darah, kamu selalu berdiri dipihakku.

—bahkan saat kamu harus dipukuli orang orang Kumo, dami aku, dan demi menempati janjimu.

Waktu itu aku menangis.

Kamu menyukaiku, tapi berusaha menyatukan aku dengan Sasuke.

Aku tahu rasa sakit saat Sasuke pergi, rasanya sangat menyakitkan sampai terasa sesak nafas.

Naruto, bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini? Apakah sesakit yang aku rasakan? Tentu saja tidak, itu hanya sebagian kecilnya, aku bahkan merasa bodoh karena sudah membandingkannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku mengerti alasan dari kebencian yang kurasakan, mengapa aku bisa begitu membencimu.

"Kenapa waktu itu kamu tidak minta maaf saja!? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Padahal jika kamu minta maaf aku pasti memaafkanmu, kau bodoh!"Aku berteriak padanya yang sekarat.

Aku hanya benci pada kekeras kepalaanmu. Seandainya sebelum aku pergi dari ruangan rumah sakit itu kau meminta maaf padaku, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Tapi kamu tidak melakukannya. Terus menyiksa dirimu untuk memenuhi janji kita adalah hal yang kamu pilih karena kamu yakin dengan begitu aku bisa bahagia, tapi aku tidak bahagia.

"Tapi aku tidak mau Sakura sedih."

"Aku sedih justru karena kau!"

Ternyata kekecewaanku bukan karena dia tidak berhasil membawa Sasuke, tapi karena dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk meminta maaf padaku. —dan secara tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Waktu itu aku hanya butuh seseorang untuk bersandar, tapi kamu tidak pernah mencoba mendekatiku lagi.

Tentu saja aku sedih, itu karena kamu tidak pernah ada untukku.

Melihat Sasuke yang pergi jauh memang terasa menyakitkan, tapi mendapati kamu yang begitu dekat tapi tidak pernah bisa kusentuh jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Pria ini yang katanya sangat mencintaiku, adalah orang bodoh yang naif, sementara aku adalah wanita egois yang menyiksa pria naif ini.

Pertarungan terakhir antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Pertarungan antara pria yang kucintai dengan buta dan pria yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri untukku.

—dan keduanya terbunuh.

Pada akhirnya tidak satupun dari cinta pertamaku dan orang yang pantas kucintai, hidup dalam perang itu.

Mereka mati sambil tersenyum satu sama lain seolah lepas dari sebuah kutukan mengerikan yang mengikat mereka.

Dan dengan seenaknya meninggalkan aku sendirian.

—lagi lagi, bahkan disaat terakhir pun aku masih saja egois..

.

.

.

Fin

**Suka bgt sama chapter 485-459 pas waktu Sakura nangisin Naruto gara gara omongan Sai, rasanya 'jleb!' banget ngeliat Sakura nangis.**


End file.
